prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fancy Lace Up Coord
(ファンシーレースアップコーデ) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Fancy Lace Up Secret Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A light turquoise check top with a layered, gentle-pleat beneath the bottom and a turquoise band at the navel with a gold heart clasp. A the middle of the chest is ruffled white fabric with three, tiny purple bows at the center. On each side of the chest is pale yellow scalloped fabric with purple lining and a band of white going own the middle and purple ribbon stitched through the sides. At the bottom of each section is a white scalloped fabric lined in purple to accent the four, tiny bows across the bottom and the purple check ribbon on top. From the top of the chest is purple ribbon wrapped around the neck. Worn over the top is a pink check bolero with lines of purple and red, and purple lining. The white cuff has purple lined detail and a band of pale yellow on top, and a purple bow on the side. On the right of the chest are two bows, one purple check, the smaller is solid white with an azure heart on a gold pearl base. The pale yellow collar is lined in purple and trim with white ruffles. Included are white gloves with two bows on top of the hand and turquoise fabric around the wrist, with the cuff in two scalloped layers, one lined in purple and the other made from pink check fabric. On the neck is a choker to match the turquoise fabric on the navel and wrist. Skirt A semi-ruffled skirt made from the tops fabric with ruffled layers of light pink, purple, and pale yellow beneath it. This is followed by a white scalloped layer lined in purple, with a tiny bow on each scallop. A matching layer but with turquoise lining resides on top of the skirt, with white and purple stitched piece hanging from each corner lined by pink check fabric. This is lined in purple and trim with white ruffles, and at bottom center is a purple check ribbon with an azure heart at the middle, along with scalloped bow fabric. Over this layer are ruffled check layers of fabric, one a scalloped light turquoise, the other is a pink pleat with pale yellow lining. Purple ribbon strands hang between these layers with white ruffled trim and a ribbon at the bottom. Hanging from the back are a pair of white, purple, pale yellow, and light blue scalloped tails with a bow pattern. Shoes Pink check shoes with a purple sole to accent the check bow on the pale yellow shoelaces. The white and pale yellow flap-style cuff has turquoise line detail, and a purple ribbon is tied on back of the heel. White knee-socks are included with ruffled strips going down the sides to surround a section of purple ribbon stitching. The split check scalloped cuff is half purple, and half pink with white and purple lining. At the middle is a pale yellow ribbon adorned by an azure heart. Accessory A pale yellow hat with purple and white lining. The top has a pink check print, an around the middle is turquoise fabric. At the corner are two bows, one of purple check, the other solid white, adorned by an azure heart lined in gold. Attached to this are two scalloped pieces of fabric, one white with purple lining and tiny bows, the other is light blue check. Game is a Lovely type Super Rare coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 81KqjFjxfYL. SL1266 .jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords